Araccione
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi][SasuNaru]Sasuke esta harto del comportamiento de Naruto.Nunca se habia comportado asi hasta que fue nombrado Hokage.No parece el mismo y echa de menos esa parte naranja de su compañero y sobretodo su compañia.[Corregido]


**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.Ç  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh!  
**Dedicatoria: **Dedicado a la genial _**Aidiki**_, mi querida sobrinita que me pidió un SasuNaru medianamente romántico. Espero que este sirva como esa petición. Ya me dirás si te gusta. Y Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**ARACIONE  
**_By Aya K_

Aún no comprendía como ÉL había acabado siendo el Hokage de Konoha pero hacia tiempo que lo había asimilado por muy duro que fuese. No es que no pensase que no lo podría logar…era que simplemente no se hacia a la idea de que su hiperactivo amigo fuese el hombre más importante de la aldea. Y menos que tuviese en su poder la decisión de todas las misiones ninjas que había a lo largo del día.

Por eso no era capaz de asimilar que dependiendo del humor del Rokudaime le tocase una misión mejor o peor. Sabía de sobra que el criterio del Hokage se regia así, pero no podía evitar tocarle las narices cada vez que le veía. Por eso últimamente le asignaban las misiones más asquerosas. Y lo peor era que por más que sabía que debía comportarse cuando fuese a llevarle el informe de la misión no podía evitar meterse con él. Como en aquellos instantes.

Sasuke estaba frente a la mesa del Rokudaime con el informe en la mano. El Hokage estaba sentado tras el mueble, terminado de leer unos informes de otros ninjas. Apenas había mirado al Uchiha cuando había entrado por la puerta y había vuelto a sus papeles. El moreno le miraba impaciente. Podía estar haciendo otras cosas más interesantes que estar allí de pie esperando a que se dignase a atenderle.

-"Naruto…si no te importa….tengo otras cosas más interesantes que hacer."-el aludido levanto la mirada de los papeles y le miro de soslayo antes de contestarle.

-"No creo que te mueras por esperar un poco Sasuke-teme. Ten algo de respeto por el Rokudaime sino te importa."-el rubio dejo los papeles a un lado.-"A ver… ¿Qué te pasa ahora?"

-"A mi no me pasa nada; vengo a entregarte el informe de mi última misión."-contestó posando el papel en la mesa delante del kitsune.

-"Ah…cierto."-cogió el papel y se puso a leerlo.-"¿Has tenido algún incidente durante la misión?"

-"Ninguno. Tan solo un pequeño contratiempo con el número de enemigos."

-"¿Cómo que un pequeño contratiempo con el número de enemigos¿A que te refieres exactamente?"

-"Nada importante. Solo que eran más de los que decía el informe previo."

-"¿Ah si? Vaya…tendré que decirles a los espías que verifiquen mejor los datos al elaborar el informe preliminar."

-"A buenas horas, después de llevar yo las heridas….ni que lo hicieses a posta."-refunfuño. Naruto le miro sorprendido. Se levanto de un salto y franqueo la mesa en un suspiro. Sasuke casi ni se dio cuenta de cuando tenía a su rubio amigo a unos centímetros de su cara mirándole perspicazmente.

-"¿Dónde te han herido¿Han sido sesiones muy profundas o solo superficiales?"-el moreno parpadeo sorprendido unos segundos antes de responder.

-"No han sido especialmente graves. Tan solo unas pequeñas heridas superficiales. La única grave es la que tengo en la espalda, pero nada preocupante."

-"Bien. Eso es un alivio."-dijo Naruto antes de volver a sentarse tras su mesa.-"Te daré un par de días libres para que se te cures del todo; pásate por el hospital para que Tsunade-obachan te mire las heridas. Considéralo unas pequeñas vacaciones que por supuesto descontare de tus vacaciones oficiales."-dijo con una sonrisa.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"¡Tu lo has oído¿¡Quien se cree que es!?"

-"No se Sasuke… ¿El Hokage?"

El moreno miro mal a su pelirosa compañera y apuro su vaso de sake de un trago. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Era increíble que aún no se hubiesen matado con lo mal que se llevaban; y más desde que el rubio era el Hokage de la aldea.

-"Tu no lo entiendes Sakura…se que lo hace adrede. Lo hace para cabrearme."-gruño sirviéndose otro vaso de sake.

-"¿A si¿Por qué crees eso?"

-"Porque soy al único al que le manda esos encargos tan asquerosos. No veo que nadie se dedique a hacer estas misiones estupidas de espionaje y recuperación de información."-bebió el nuevo vaso de un trago y miro a la chica. Sakura le miro incrédula antes de contestar.

-"¿Y no te has parado a pensar que te da esas misiones porque solo confía en ti¿Por qué siempre tienes que ver el lado malo de las cosas Sasuke? Naruto se preocupa por ti. Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que no acepto el puesto como ayudante del Rokudaime. Dijiste que querías seguir en activo y él siempre lo ha respetado."

-"Ya pero…"

-"Pero nada. Te da las misiones que a nadie más le encargaría porque confía en ti."

-"Eso no te lo crees ni tu Sakura."-la chica puso los ojos en blanco. No había manera de hacerle entrar en razón.

-"Te equivocas Sasuke. Sakura no miente."-intervino Sai.-"Tu y yo somos los únicos que realizamos este tipo de misiones de espionaje. Ni siquiera los ANBU de más alto rango las hacen. Son misiones exclusivas nuestras. ¿Sabes por que?"-el Uchiha negó.-"Porque son demasiado delicadas para que nadie en el que Naruto no tenga plena confianza puede hacerlas."

Sakura asintió dándole la razón al ANBU. Sasuke le miro sin creérselo del todo. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Bebió el vaso de sake que Sakura le había servido mientras miraba por la ventana. Había empezado a llover a cantaros.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Volvía a casa pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho Sakura y Sai. Por mucho que le sonaba completamente sincero no podía creérselo, no quería hacerlo. Admitir aquella verdad a voces significaría que el rubio le procesaba alguna clase de afecto y eso era lo que menos quería Sasuke que el Hokage hiciese.

Desde que había vuelto a la aldea Naruto prácticamente se había convertido en su madre. No había permitido que Tsunade le juzgase en aquella ocasión y se gano a todo el Consejo con sus argumentos. No era un desagradecido, se sentía muy feliz por aquel hecho… pero siempre había pensado que cuando volviese todo el mundo le daría la espalda sin más y con razón más que suficiente. Y al volver, en vez de eso, se había encontrado con que todos sus amigos le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y le habían perdonado todo los errores que había cometido.

Los que más se alegraron de su vuelta habían sido Sakura y Naruto y aunque les agradecía el gesto….había algo en su interior que le dolía cada vez que demostraban su afecto por él. Su estomago se encogía de remordimientos. Por eso mismo, había procurado coger todas las misiones que conllevasen estar lejos de la aldea una larga temporada. Aún así, Sakura había logrado que quedasen una vez a la semana los tres: Sai, Sasuke y ella; para tomar algo en uno de los restaurantes de la aldea.

El ANBU ya no le caía tan mal aunque debía de reconocer que seguía siendo demasiado sincero con todo el mundo. Aún así había conseguido encajar bastante bien en su grupo de amigos. Sakura era harina de otro costal. El trabajo la absorbía demasiado, tanto que Sasuke no entendía como aguantaba ese ritmo frenético. La chica había dejado de ser una ninja en activo y había pasado a ser jefa del hospital de Konoha en colaboración con Tsunade y Shizune. Era la jefa más joven de la historia de la aldea y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Lo único malo de su trabajo es que era demasiado estresante y sus horarios una porquería. Tan solo tenía un día libre a la semana que aprovechada para descansar y quedar con Sai y Sasuke.

Naruto no entraba dentro de su grupo. No era que lo hubiesen excluido, era el propio Hokage el que se había distanciado. No se sabía porque, pero apenas les veía, tan solo cuando eran asuntos de la aldea. Nadie sabía nada de su vida personal, parecía como si algo o alguien le hubiese ordenado alejarse de todos sus amigos si quería ser el Hokage.

Sasuke tampoco entendía porque el hiperactivo chico se había distanciado de Sakura y Sai cuando no hacia mucho que habían estado muy unidos. Tampoco entendía el cambio que se había producido en el rubio. Ahora era frío y serio, cosa que nunca habría creído posible del despreocupado y amigable Naruto. Su cambio había sido tan brusco que todos los que habían ido con él a clase lo habían notado, pero nadie sabía ni el motivo ni el porque.

No entendía porque pero desde hacia un tiempo el rubio ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamiento durante el día. Sobretodo su forma de actuar y su carácter. Había algo en él que le hacia parecer un extraño a los ojos de todos los que le conocían. No sabían si el cambio era para bien o para mal pero si que había habido un cambio muy considerable.

Con estos pensamientos llego a la puerta de su hogar. El sueldo de ninja suicida, como lo llamaba Sakura, le había servido para comprarse una gran casa que apenas usaba por estar tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea. No le importaba mucho. Había comprado una casa grande porque necesitaba su espacio y porque quería poder perderse en ella alguna vez. No era la primera vez que acababa en alguna habitación que no recordaba conocer, pero eso no era que fuese una gran mansión sino que era producto del poco tiempo que estaba en ella.

A pesar de ello estaba bien cuidada y limpia. Sakura se encargaba de las pocas plantas que tenia cuando no estaba y una señora de la aldea iba a limpiar varias veces a la semana por un módico salario que podía pagar con su sueldo. No es que fuese muy rico pero podía vivir cómodamente gracias a lo que hacia.

Abrió la puerta principal y entro en la casa. Dejo las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y sus sandalias junto a los demás zapatos. Con unas cómodas zapatillas ya puestas recorrió el pasillo que le separaba de la cocina. Hizo una parada en la nevera y cogió una cerveza fría. Necesitaba algo más de alcohol en la sangre si no quería que aquella herida le diese una nochecita para nada agradable. Paso luego al salón, que estaba comunicado con la cocina por una barra que hacia de mesa a veces, y se sentó en el cómodo y gran sofá.

Estaba acomodándose en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre. El estridente sonido que producía le puso de mal humor y ni siquiera reparo en la hora que era – demasiado tarde para cualquier visita decente – a pesar de que tenía un reloj justo delante de él. Se levanto malhumorado y camino hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta a punto de saltar a por el que llamaba e interrumpía su descanso.

Todas las palabras mal sonantes que pensaba decir al que había llamado se esfumaron al ver a Naruto frente a su puerta. ¿Qué narices hacia ahí delante el Hokage?.¿Y a esas horas? Era algo que no lograba entender. En aquellos instantes tenia la mente completamente bloqueada. El rubio le miro esperando una invitación para entrar que no llegaba y comenzaba a cabrearse.

-"Sasuke… ¿Piensas tener a tu Hokage en la puerta esperando toda la noche a que tus neuronas conecten?"-El moreno salio de su asombro y le miro con rabia.

-"Perdóneme Hokage-sama. Pase por favor."-invito destilando ira en cada una de las silabas pronunciadas.

Naruto entro en la casa y se dirigió al salón sin esperar al dueño de la casa. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él y trato de calmarse. Demasiado estrés en tan poco tiempo. Entre los sustos que le daba Naruto y las misiones iba a acabar en un psiquiátrico como esto siguiese así mucho tiempo. Una vez se hubo calmado, no sin antes contar hasta cincuenta, volvió al salón para preguntarle el motivo de su visita al rubio. Le encontró sentado en el sofá con un gran despliegue de gasas y mejunjes por la mesa del salón. El Uchiha enarco una ceja confuso. ¿A que venia todo aquello?

-"¿Se puede saber a que has venido Naruto?"

-"¿No es obvio?"-pregunto girándose hacia él sorprendido por la pregunta. La cara de Sasuke le indico que no era tan obvio.-"He venido a curarte esa herida que tienes en la espalda. No creo que puedas hacerlo tu solo."

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo."-respondió de mala manera. Naruto le miro sorprendido y dolido antes de volver a su tarea de sacar las gasas de su envoltorio. El moreno rectifico.-"Quiero decir que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse el Hokage. Ya me pasare por el hospital mañana."

-"¿Mañana? Bien… ¿Y como piensas dormir hoy si no te puedes tumbar?"-Entonces fue cuando Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle.

-"Ya me las arreglare."-gruño cruzándose de brazos intentado disimular. Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras Sasuke se ponía más rojo por la vergüenza.-"Ya vale el cachondeito¿No?"

-"Si. Si. Perdona. Anda ven. Siéntate aquí y te curo en cinco minutos."

Sasuke le miro no muy confiado pero acabo acercándose y sentándose donde le indicaba el rubio. Naruto sonrió socarronamente mientras Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado fastidiado.

-"Buen perrito."-dijo riéndose mientras cogía una de las pomadas que tenia encima de la mesa.-"Sasuke, si no te quitas la camiseta mucho no vamos a poder hacer."

El moreno suspiro cansado y con un movimiento rápido se quito la camiseta preparado para la siguiente exclamación del rubio. Exclamación que no llego a pesar de que sabía que Naruto estaba viendo las dimensiones de la herida. Y es que le había mentido. No era una herida tan superficial como le había dicho en el despacho. Lo que pasaba era que con la cantidad de sake que había bebido aquella noche con Sai y Sakura el dolor se le había pasado casi por completo, salvo cuando se apoyaba en algún sitio que entonces un escalofrió le recorría por entero.

La mirada del Uchiha se paseaba por el suelo esperando el sermón del Hokage. Reparo en la camiseta que se acababa de quitar. Al estar del revés se veían las pequeñas manchas de sangre reseca que formaban una larga línea cruzando toda su espalda. No se había dado cuenta de que podía haber calado cuando salio a cenar pero tampoco estaba para pensar en mucho más. En aquellos instantes solo quería emborracharse de sake para que dejase de dolerle.

Sintió un líquido frío en su espalda que le hizo estremecerse. Un pequeño resquemor le recorrió por entero. Naruto, lejos de decir algo sobre las dimensiones de la herida, había comenzado a curársela sin demora. Ya habría tiempo luego para reñirle; ahora lo importante era sanar aquella herida antes de que se infectase y fuese a peor. El rubio miraba la carne abierta dejando ver los músculos rojizos del cuerpo. Era profunda, lo suficiente como para doler hasta casi ser insoportable. No entendía como Sasuke había podido volver tan tranquilo a la Aldea y darle su informe sin siquiera perder fuerza.

Definitivamente era un ninja excepcional. Y un idiota redomado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir por ahí con Sai y Sakura sin curarse aquella herida?.¿Acaso quería morir? Era una imprudencia. Lo que debía haber hecho era ir al hospital y entonces él no estaría allí a esas horas de la madrugada. Y peor aún; no estaría mordiéndose la lengua para cantarle las cuarentas. Cosa que aún no entendía porque hacia. El era el Hokage… ¿Por qué entonces no estaba pensando en ponerle una sanción por imprudente en vez de estar tan preocupado por el estado de si espalda? De eso deberían encargarse en el hospital.

A pesar de eso dejo el liquido desinfectante sobre la mesa junto a la gasa que había usado para extenderlo, y cogió un frasco redondo con una pomada naranja que olía realmente fuerte. Si lo olías muy de cerca podías hasta marearte. Cogió un poco con los dedos y lo puso en el centro de la herida antes de expandirlo. Sasuke sintió la viscosa pomada sobre su piel y la carne se le puso de gallina. Además de que un extraño calor empezó a extenderse por la zona donde ahora estaba el bálsamo. Iba a preguntarle a Naruto por aquel extraño ungüento cuando este hablo.

-"Esto es una poderosa pomada cicatrizante; receta de Oba-chan. Huele a rayos pero es muy efectiva. Mañana estará prácticamente cerrada. Eso si; deberías ir al hospital para que la mirasen más a fondo….por si acaso."

-"Vale…."-contesto el Uchiha sin saber muy bien que decir, ni que hacer. No podía soportar esa actitud pasiva que mostraba el rubio ante la herida. Era como si no le importase, y sabía que no era así.-"Naruto….por favor…di algo…."

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"-preguntó el Hokage suspirando resignado.-"Ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que tienes que hacer Sasuke. Si quieres morir de una infección es tu problema pero te agradecería que al menos primero me lo comunicases para ir buscándote un sustituto."-Naruto se mordía el labio nervioso. ¿Tan bien se le daba fingir que podía decirle esas cosas a su amigo sin que se notase que era una mentira?

-"Perdona…..la próxima vez haré todo lo posible para que la Aldea no se vea afectada por mis errores."-y odiaba esa actitud sumisa del moreno. Él nunca había sido sumiso¿Por qué carajo ahora parecía un perro apaleado esperando la riña de su amo? Aquella situación era tan estupida que le crispaba los nervios.

-"Bien. Esto ya esta."-exclamó terminando de vendar la herida. Se levanto dispuesto a irse en seguida. No quería estar un minuto más allí sentado. Le temblaban las manos de furia contenida.-"Yo me voy ya. Mañana vete al hospital. Adiós."

No espero la respuesta del moreno y empezó a caminar fuera de aquella habitación y de aquella casa. Con Sai y Sakura era más fácil. Naruto sabía que Sai jamás se había tragado aquella actitud falsa por su parte, por algo era un genio en eso de la falsedad. Sakura…bueno Sakura había desistido de intentar entenderle tras varias contestaciones bordes por su parte y alguna mirada de reproche que nunca supo de donde salio. Sin embargo, con Sasuke era distinto. Sabía que el moreno sospechaba de su actitud pero lejos de dejarle en paz como Sai, o de intentar averiguar que le pasaba como Sakura; el Uchiha nunca había dicho ni hecho nada. Era como si no le importase lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer. Eso era lo que le daba más rabia. Se suponía que era su amigo…entonces… ¿Por qué no le importaba que de un día para otro dejase de ser el mismo?

Algo le agarro de la muñeca fuertemente y le retuvo. Naruto no tenia que ser muy listo para saber quien había sido. Solo estaban ellos dos allí, así que había sido Sasuke el que le había agarrado. El moreno le hizo moverse hacia atrás y quedar pegado contra su cuerpo, paso sus brazos por sus hombros y apoyo la cabeza en uno de ellos.

-"¿Por qué?"

Era una pregunta fácil, o eso pensaría cualquiera que la oyese. Todo tenia un porque, pero por desgracia Naruto no podía decirle el porque de nada. No podía explicar porque lo había hecho. Tenía miedo de que la explicación solo fuese peor que la ignorancia de sus motivos.

-"¿Por qué que?"-el truco más viejo del mundo: fingir no saber de que hablaba.

-"No te hagas el despistado conmigo Naruto, sabes que no funciona."-lastima que ese truco no funcionase con Sasuke.-"¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?.¿Por qué ya casi ni reconozco a mi mejor amigo?.¿Por qué te comportas así con todos los que una vez fuimos tus amigos?.¿Qué te pasa?"

-"No se de que me hablas Sasuke….estas algo paranoico yo no he cambiado en absoluto. Y ahora… ¿Te importa soltarme?"-lejos de hacer caso al rubio Sasuke intensifico el agarre.

-"No."

-"Sasuke…suéltame…"

-"No."

-"Sasuke…."

-"No."

-"Es una orden…"

-"No."

Aquello ya había pasado de ser raro a irritante. Con un rápido movimiento se separo del Uchiha y le encaro enfadado. –"¿¡Tu de que vas!? Hazme caso cuando te ordeno algo que para algo soy el Hokage."-el moreno simplemente le miraba mientras Naruto se cabreaba aún más.-"Ten un poco más de respeto. Soy el protector de esta aldea deberías de besar el suelo que piso."-Sasuke enarcó una ceja.-"¿¡Me estas escuchando Uchiha-teme!?"

Sasuke no contesto. Naruto estaba dispuesto soltarle una torta en la cara pero nada de eso sucedió. De pronto el Hokage se vio en el suelo del salón del Uchiha mirando el techo, o lo hubiese mirado si la cara de Sasuke no estuviese justo encima de la suya. Le había hecho una llave tan rápida que casi ni la había anticipado. Se recrimino internamente por ser tan lento; nunca había sido especialmente bueno en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo; Sasuke siempre le ganaba.

-"Ahora me vas a escuchar tu a mi Hokage-sama"-dijo enfatizando con burla el cargo del rubio.-"No pienso hacer caso de una orden dicha con el único propósito de escapar de la verdad; verdad que según tu defiendes a capa y espada. Tampoco estoy dispuesto a llamarte Hokage porque sigues siendo un estupido que se cree un ninja y ni siquiera sabe cuales son las prioridades de la Aldea. Y no pienso besar el suelo que tu pisas porque para eso tendrías que moverte de tu despacho primero."

-"¿¡Como te atreves!?"-gruño el Hokage.

-"No he terminado."-le corto clavando su mirada negra en la azul del kitsune.-"Ahora vas a explicarme que demonios te ha pasado. Y vas a decirme qué o quién ha hecho que te conviertas en lo que no eres."

-"¡Déjame!"-grito desesperado el rubio intentando quitarse al moreno de encima. Sasuke le dejo patalear un poco antes de inmovilizarlo contra el suelo de madera. Naruto vio como el Uchiha le miraba esperando una respuesta.

-"No te soltare hasta que me contestes."-Naruto trato de soltarse de nuevo pero era incapaz de moverse más de cinco centímetros, insuficientes para liberarse del agarre. A esas alturas ya le daba igual todo.

-"El Consejo."-murmuro mirando hacia otro lado. No quería enfrentar la mirada de su amigo.-"El Consejo le puso una condición a Tsunade-oba-chan para que yo fuese Hokage. Debía romper cualquier relación con los habitantes de la Aldea. Ya sabes que jamás han aceptado del todo mi existencia; mejor dicho no la aceptan y punto. Dijeron que yo seria el Hokage tal y como quería pero que a cambio debería de dejar a los habitantes de la Aldea viviendo sus vidas sin estar ligado a ninguno de ellos. Como un rey ermitaño que dirige desde la alturas pero no se mezcla con la gente normal."

-"¿Y aceptaste a pesar de esa condición?"-Sasuke estaba asombrado. No lograba entenderlo.

-"Si. No supe nada hasta el momento de la investidura. Tsunade me lo oculto todo hasta minutos antes de que jurara el cargo como nuevo Hokage. Te aseguro que le grite y le dije cosas horribles, luego le pedí perdón a pesar de que la que me traiciono fue ella. Me dijo que sabía que si me contaba la condición no querría ser Hokage, que lo dejaría por mis amigos, y que así perdería la oportunidad de ver mi sueño cumplido."

-"Eso es ser egoísta. Ella no tenia derecho a elegir por ti y lo sabes Naruto; no trates de defenderla."

-"¿Qué quieres que le haga? Para mi es como una madre….no seria capaz de enfadarme con ella de verdad. Además desde ese día apenas me viene a ver y se siente miserable cada vez que me ve. Me mira como si hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida."

-"Y lo hizo. Nos aparto de tu lado."-Sasuke le hizo mirarle.-"No tenia ningún derecho a apartarnos de tu vida. Si el Consejo no te aceptaba como Hokage nosotros lo haríamos. El Hokage tiene la lealtad de todos los ninjas y todos te somos leales Naruto. Si ellos no te querrían como Hokage nosotros nos hubiésemos encargado de que te aceptasen por la de buenas o por la de malas. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

-"No quería meter a nadie en mis problemas. Además…no quiero enfrentarme al Consejo."-murmuró avergonzado. Les tenía pánico. Ellos habían sido los culpables de que su vida fuese tan miserable, la suya no había sido tan mala como la de Gaara pero aún así lo había pasado mal y gran parte de la culpa era del Consejo.

-"Vaya…no me lo puedo creer….pensaba que ya te habías hecho un hombre Naruto pero esta claro que sigues siendo un gallina."

-"No me llames gallina Sasuke. Sabes que no lo soy."

-"Te equivocas. Acabas de demostrarme que eres una gallina. ¿Cómo que no te atreves a hacer frente al Consejo?.¿Quién eres tu y donde esta Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto nunca diría esa idiotez. ¿Dónde esta esa fuerza que nos impulsaba a todos a ser mejores?.¿Dónde esta toda aquella energía que desprendías?.¿Dónde esta el Naruto que yo conocía?.¿Dónde esta mi amigo?"

-"Aquí…."

-"Mentira. Tu ya no eres ese chico."

-"¿¡Y que quieres que haga demonios!? Si me enfrento a ellos me destituirán como Hokage y no podré ayudar a toda la Aldea como siempre he deseado. No te das cuenta de que no tengo otra elección más que acatar sus ordenes."

-"No recuerdo que Tsunade-sama les hiciese mucho caso y jamás la cesaron del cargo."

-"Pero ella no tiene un demonio en su interior."-respondió mirándole mal.

-"¿Ah no?.¿Seguro?"-preguntó divertido el Uchiha. Naruto le miro recriminándole la gracia.-"Reconoce que esa mujer hacia cualquier cosa menos hacer caso al Consejo."

-"Vale. Eso es verdad, pero ella es ella y yo soy yo. Personas distintas; casos distintos. Conmigo no serán tan flexibles."

-"Prueba."

-"Si claro…como si fuese tan fácil. ¿Crees que no he estado pensando una manera de dejarles claro que no voy a hacerles caso? Pero me tienen atado y bien atado. No es tan fácil."

-"Ya te he dicho que los ninjas estamos de tu parte. Tienes a todo el ANBU que te ha jurado lealtad a ti, solo a ti, no a los miembros del Consejo. El Consejo se creo para ayudar al Hokage con la administración de la Aldea no para que gobernasen en la sombra con un Hokage como títere."

-"Puede que tengas razón…pero…. ¿Como les haré frente? No se me ocurre nada para dejarles claro que no soy su marioneta."

-"A mi se me ocurre una muy buena…."

-"¿Ah si?.¿Cuál?"-preguntó esperanzando.

-"Esta…."

Casi había olvidado que estaba en el suelo del salón del Uchiha con el moreno encima de él inmovilizándole. Estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación que parecía que todo lo que había a su alrededor se había esfumado. Aunque todo volvió a aparecer cuando sintió como el aliento de Sasuke se mezclaba con el suyo antes de besarle lentamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. No entendía las razones de su amigo para estar besándole de esa manera. No era un beso pasional ni nada por el estilo pero desprendía una ternura que le hacia dudar de que aquel fuese el Sasuke que conocía. Cuando se separo de sus labios le miro con la confusión pintada en su iris.

-"Finge ser gay. No hay cosa peor para un Consejo de conservadores ancianos que algo de libertinaje."

-"¿Así de fácil?"

-"Si. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil buscar una forma de tocarles la moral?"

-"Ya…."

Sasuke se empezó a poner nervioso tras varios minutos sin que el rubio se moviese y tan solo le mirase fijamente como si hubiese algo interesante en su cara. No le importaba que le mirasen pero no tan de cerca y menos después de haberse besado. Había sido culpa suya pero preferiría que gritase o dijese algo antes de mirarle solo fijamente sin más. Le ponía de los nervios.

-"Naruto…. ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?"

-"¿Te molesta que te mire?"-preguntó extrañado de que algo hiciese que Sasuke se molestase.

-"Me molesta que me mires tan fijamente, no soy un cuadro."

-"Lo siento…es que estaba pensando…."

-"¿Tu piensas?"-mirada asesina por parte del rubio.-"Vale. ¿En que pensabas?"

-"En si hacer o no una cosa."

-"¿El que? Si se puede saber. Puede que sirva para librarte de los del Consejo."

-"Quizás…"-murmuro pensativo.-"Sasuke… ¿Tu te has dado cuenta que la postura en la que estamos es muy mal interpretable?"

-"Pues ahora que lo dices…."-dijo el moreno tras caer en la cuenta de que realmente si estaban en una postura _muy_ malinterpretable.-"Lo siento."-se disculpó mientras le devolvía la movilidad al rubio y se alejaba un poco de él. Naruto le paso una de sus recién liberadas manos por la nuca y le impidió seguir alejándose.

-"No me molesta que sea malinterpretable. Me molesta la inacción de la misma."

Al Uchiha no le dio tiempo ni a pensar en lo que había dicho cuando sintió los mismos labios que él había besado momentos antes posándose sobre los suyos en una caricia ansiosa y enloquecedora. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que iba a ser tan fácil besar a Naruto y no salir con secuelas de aquella acción? Fue el momento, la situación, la excusa, la postura…muchas cosas las que le llevaron a besarle. Demasiado tiernamente para su gusto pero tampoco quería asustarle con sus sentimientos. Y, paradójicamente, era él, el que ahora le besaba con ansiedad y algo patosamente. Sonrió entre dientes antes de dejarse hacer. No iba a caer tan rápidamente en su juego. Cuando se separaron estaba dispuesto a averiguar el por qué de aquel beso.

Naruto abrió los ojos ruborizado y avergonzado por su propia debilidad. Era muy difícil mantenerse sereno con Sasuke a tan escasos centímetros pero más si era el moreno el que le había incitado, sin querer, a revelar sus sentimientos.

-"¿A que ha venido esto?"-preguntó el Uchiha sin resentimiento o reproche. Simple curiosidad.

-"A nada. Es que el antiguo Naruto, tu mejor amigo, deseaba hacer algo así desde hacia tiempo pero no lograba atreverse. Ahora como no hay ningún vinculo que os una era hora de quitarme la espinita."

-"Ya veo. Lo que no entiendo es porque hasta hace unos minutos estábamos hablando de cómo hacer que el Consejo se enterarse de que no eras una marioneta y ahora parecemos una pareja de novios liándose en medio del salón."

-"Pues a mi no me preguntes. Yo solo improviso." (N/A: Igual que la autora jajajaja)

-"¿De verdad? Pues eso es algo que haría el antiguo Naruto. El Naruto naranja como dice Sakura."

-"¿Tu crees? Pues es raro porque técnicamente ya no existe…solo queda el Naruto Hokage."-contestó sin más.

-"Lastima….al Naruto Hokage no tengo nada que decirle."-Naruto le miro extrañado. ¿A dónde quería llegar el Uchiha con aquella extraña conversación?-"Sin embargo…al Naruto "naranja" tendría que llamarle idiota."

-"¡Eh!.¿¡Por qué!?.¿¡Que te he hecho yo ahora Sasuke-teme!?"-preguntó enfadado levantándose amenazador del suelo. Sasuke le dejo moverse solo hasta que sus frentes chocaron mientras le miraba sin dejar de sonreír.

-"¿Qué que me has hecho tú?.¿Enamorarme te parece poco?.¿Hacer que me pase las noches en vela pensando en por qué te has vuelto frío y arisco conmigo?.¿Pensar en ti cada segundo del día?.¿Desear ir a verte aunque sea simplemente a darte el balance del día a pesar de que me trates de esa forma tan borde? No se…creo que me has hecho varias cosas….pero la peor sin duda ha sido el hacerme tan dependiente de tus labios en apenas unos segundos."

Ahora fue el rubio el que sonrió mientras Sasuke le besaba con una mezcla entre pasión y ternura. Amaba a aquel maldito Uchiha-bastardo más de lo que debería estar permitido por la ley. Pero no iba a ser él, el que negase sus sentimientos ahora que eran precisamente esos los que habían hecho renacer su parte "naranja". Echaba de menos ser tan impulsivo, llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo según las reglas que le habían establecido que pensaba que jamás podía volver a ser él mismo. Ahora entendía que era lo que más le dolía de aquellas noches de insomnio en la soledad de su apartamento pensando en su situación…echaba de menos a Sasuke. A todo en general pero sobretodo a Sasuke. Aún no se creía que aquello estuviese sucediendo.

-"¿Esto es real?"

-"No usuratonkachi, es un puñetero sueño del que te despertaras dentro de cinco segundos. Cinco….cuatro….tres….dos….uno….cero."-Naruto le miro con la ceja alzada.

-"¿No dijiste que me despertaría ahora?"

-"Exacto. Ya estas despierto para seguir donde lo dejamos."-murmuro con una sonrisa traviesa. Naruto correspondió a esa sonrisa con otra y al fogoso beso que le dio Sasuke abriendo la boca.-"Delicioso."-susurro cuando se separaron. Naruto se sonrojo levemente.

-"¿Qué haremos con el Consejo?"-preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.-"No quiero que sigan tratándome como a un muñeco."

-"Déjame pensar….ya lo se."-dijo pensativo.

-"Dime."-apuro esperanzado.

-"Vente a vivir conmigo."

Naruto parpadeo confundió. ¿Sasuke acababa de pedirle que viviesen juntos? Era tan sorprendente, imprevisto y loco que seguro que iba a funcionar. Tenía que funcionar; sino no habría manera de salvarse del Consejo.

-"¿Cuándo me mudo?"-dijo como toda contestación tras pensarlo un momento.

Sasuke sonrió y le volvió a besar. Naruto sonrió entre besos. Ahora si que iba a ser un buen Hokage para la Aldea. Su parte "naranja" había renacido de nuevo; ¡dattebayo!

**  
FIN**

****

**N. de la Autora:** Dios, pensé que jamás lo acabaría. Perdóname Aidiki…he tardado una eternidad en terminarlo y al final ha salido algo muy raro. Mil perdones sobrinita preciosa. Espero que "Tsumi" quede algo mejor. Debo decir en mi defensa que ando con la vena romántica puesta, se nota bastante ¿A que si? Y como decía en una nota de autora por ahí…esta muy improvisado xD. Espero que todo se haya entendido bien porque igual me he ido un poco por las ramas y me he acabado desviando del tema principal, como me suele suceder a menudo. El final no se si quedo muy bien pero bueno…no me parece tan malo…se podría haber ampliado pero soy de finales rápidos y concisos; para que poner tres frases pudiendo terminar en una xD (si, ley del mínimo esfuerzo xD)  
Se me olvidaba…Aracione significa naranja (de color naranja) en italiano. Eso en honor al viaje que hizo Aidiki a Roma este año .  
Bueno Aidiki…espero que te guste. Poco a poco voy cumpliendo con mis regalos. El próximo será "Tsumi" te lo prometo .  
A los que lo hayan leído muchísimas gracias y decir que las opiniones son bien recibidas así como las criticas constructivas.  
Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


End file.
